


Musings

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Nadine's starting to catch feelings, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, short n not quite sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: With Chloe unconscious, Nadine can't do anything but think.





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by somewillwin on tumblr.

Nadine felt utter panic grab her as she watched Chloe fall. The cry was ripped from her throat, calling out to Chloe as she hit the ground.

Nadine swung over, scrambling to get down to where Chloe was. She had landed hard on her side and hadn't moved since. Kneeling at her side, Nadine checked for a pulse.

"Oh thank fuck," Nadine hissed. Her pulse was steady and strong. She was just unconscious.

The mercenary rubbed a hand down her face. After everything that happened, a broken ledge was what had knocked Chloe down. Not a bullet, not a fist, but a damn broken ledge.

"Frazer... Come on, wake up." No response. "Chloe, please..." Nothing.

After a deep breath, Nadine let herself fall back to sit. She held her face in her hands, trying to regulate her breathing. She'd been through situations like this before. Worse, even. She was trained for them; she needed to stay calm. But this felt different. And Chloe was the only thing that seemed to have made it that way.

Chloe Frazer, grifter, thief... Nadine scoffed. Collector of antiquities. Right.

Seeing Chloe motionless on the floor felt wrong.

Getting attached to the woman who had hired her for protection wasn't what Nadine had intended. But... a lot of things hadn't gone to plan lately. Why would this?

Asav had kicked their asses. Would've gone differently if he'd been alone. Nadine was certain she and Chloe could take him-- as long as he didn't have back up. She and Chloe had survived, but only barely.

That only made Nadine think, again, of how worried she'd been about Chloe. She'd nearly died. And now she was unconscious on the floor. Right. Chloe was good at flirting-- especially with death, it seemed. Nadine didn't even want to think of how many near death experiences Chloe had met with in the last three days.

Nadine's eye fell on Chloe's face. It was devoid of expression and bruised.

She moved closer to Chloe again. She ripped a small line from the bottom of her shirt and wiped what she could of the blood from the treasure hunter's face.

It'd been nearly twenty minutes and Chloe still didn't respond to the touch of the fabric or Nadine's soft words. "Frazer, you need to get up..." Nothing.

The mercenary frowned. She'd have to wait. Moving Chloe was dangerous-- she didn't know if the woman had received worse damage than a hit on the head. She didn't want to aggravate another injury.

"Alright, Frazer. I'll wait," she murmured. "But sooner, rather than later, ja?"

Almost as soon as she said it, Chloe started showing signs of consciousness.

Nadine took a deep breath. Right. She'd be okay.

They could keep moving soon.

"Frazer?"


End file.
